


Back to the Sky

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Elves, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Foreshadowing, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage, No Dialogue, One Shot, Royalty, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments, Sunsets, Understanding, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The light was beginning to darken.
Relationships: Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht, Licht/Tetia (Black Clover)
Kudos: 16





	Back to the Sky

Lemiel refused to believe in what the royals called the Elf Tribe, even though he himself was _royal_ — he didn't understand why his family, everyone but Tetia, looked down upon those who were different, who weren't of their ilk.

 _Lowly, rotten parasites_ , if anything, Lemiel thought it described the royals better than the Elf Tribe, who were good and kind, hardworking and decent. The elves held no ill will toward humans, none whatsoever, but only wished for them to understand that.

Tetia and Licht fell in love, and they were to be joined in matrimony; such a union was blasphemy to the royals, and they refuted their blessings.

His heart sank, but he couldn't turn back, not now or ever. There was so much more to the world than what was in the kingdom, and the prince wished that others would see that.

The summer breeze rustled through the green pastures, as Lemiel sat down next to Licht, who was to marry Tetia the next day, and they couldn't be happier. He ran his hand through the soft grass, the leafy stems, and nettle sprouts.

Licht caught Lemiel in such a thoughtful expression, and he smiled, gently and knowingly. The prince looked up, meeting the elf's eyes with a wide-eyed and innocent stare, but then he grinned, broad and soft.

The sunset's glowing embers was just beyond the horizon, and the light was beginning to darken.


End file.
